


Did you hear me, firecrotch?

by Follevolo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my mind, I like to think about you as Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you hear me, firecrotch?

You are going to be ok, you are going to be fine, says Mickey as Ian cries, he doesn’t look him in the eyes; Mickey puts an hand on his shoulder as Ian cries; Mickey lies on the bed next to him as he cries, and then he hugs him from behind. Mickey murmurs him all the things that cross his mind as Ian cries. He talks and talks and talks in his ear, it seems like he can’t stop anymore, even if Ian is probably not even listening, as he cries and cries and cries. When you told me you played second I pretended to be surprised – I knew. I liked you. I was actually pretty pissed when Mandy talked about you as his boyfriend. Yes, so what I have a thing for gingers and there aren’t so many of them around. You are the first and only guy I kissed. Not the first I fucked, though. But, yeah, the faggy things I did them all just with you. So you were kind of my first. First boyfriend, for sure. Did you hear me, firecrotch? Boyfriend. When you came to my door that time I was shot by towelhead, I was fucking worried about you, I just wanted to bash my head on the wall cos that’s when I realized it wasn’t just sex. And I fucking hated it. I was completely terrified, you don’t even know. And it just got worse from then. In my mind, I like to think about you as Red. But it’s a fucking pussy name so I never called you that out loud… Mickey rubs his nose on Ian’s wet cheek, and looking at him closer he realizes he is not crying anymore. He is listening. Not smiling, but still. Mickey reeds it like a good sign. He keeps going. I missed you like hell when you were gone. I fucked a ginger girl like you. Damn, fucking is not the right world, it was pathetic. I just asked her to do what you usually do, but she didn’t have a dick so it was quite difficult to get shit done. I felt like a fucking idiot. And, damn, you know what? I have a picture of you hidden somewhere in the bathroom. I looked at it every day. I also tried to masturbate on it. Didn’t work well cos it actually made me so depressed that it was fucking counterproductive. And again, I felt like a fucking idiot. Pretty much like right know, man. A fucking idiot. Who loves you, by the way. Ian turns around so fast it takes Mickey off guard. His eyes are wide and wet, he looks so lost, but still, so alive.

\- I was just testing your level of attention – murmurs Mickey, but he doesn’t take it back. Ian smiles. A weak, little invisible smile. But Mickey thinks it was worth it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> It was kind of Joycey...ish. I don't know? I just didn't want to put punctuation? I wanted to make Mickey's thoughts flow free.   
> It was dumb? It was good?  
> You love me anyway?
> 
> Em


End file.
